Agricultural implements such as self-propelled field sprayers include a main frame supported by wheel assemblies for forward movement over the ground. The main frame typically includes large fore-and-aft extending main frame beams or rails which support the implement cab, power train, various fluid tanks including large chemical solution tanks, and plumbing. Tank outlets and other plumbing components located between the rails often lack accessibility. Therefore, plumbing lines have to be routed either over or under the main frame beams to locations outside the implement frame for better accessibility by an operator. Such routing can require elbows and additional hose lengths which result in an unsightly and cluttered implement appearance. Lines are harder to clean because of the added length and non-linear routing. The exposed lines are also subject to damage from tall crops, weeds, brush, debris and other passing objects. Some tanks are raised to accommodate the necessary line routing around the frame, but this increases transport height and raises the center of gravity of the machine.